


Kaboom!

by harmlessmelody37



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Slow Burn, bunch a dorks, but i do like me some good plot, everyone shares my obsession with dumb personality quizzes, im not a very angsty person so thisll be a fun fic, so itll be slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessmelody37/pseuds/harmlessmelody37
Summary: High school is hard.There's exams, peer pressure, giant robots, crushes, all the stereotypical teenage problems.Wait, maybe the giant robots were just a Yuuri problem. That would make sense with the whole secret identity as a superhero problem too.Man Yuuris life is hard. I guess the only way it could get harder was if he was told to tutor his crush, had to fight a super evil enemy that was trying to take over the city, and if he accidentally made his crush fall in love with the superhero him.But none of that would happen......right?





	Kaboom!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yall!  
> This is something thats been stuck in my head for ages and ages, as most story ideas have, that I'm actually attempting!! Because the only way to get better at writing is to write more, right?
> 
> I will give a small heads up though, since work makes me really tired there'll be no real schedule and it may just be an upload whenever I've written the next chapter kinda deal so i apologise in advance if anyone gets attached and has to wait a while.
> 
> but other than that, enjoy!!

 

_Which superhero would sweep you off your feet?_

_Ever wondered what superhero would be the perfect match for you? Whether it’s the happy go lucky Wildfire, who’ll light up your life on more ways than one. Or the tall, dark and handsome Ace? Could you be the one to charm him into flying round the moon for you? To find the answers of your heart’s desire, simply answer these 15 questions to find your superhero soulmate._

 

* * *

 

There’s a certain time of night that Yuuri Katsuki treasures the most. The space in time before the world is ready to wake up and all the midnight wanderers have settled down. A quiet oasis that makes the world feel far too still. Yuuri sits back against the bar surrounding the edge of his current hideout, a rooftop that had a particularly good view over a large portion of the city. If he were honest with himself, he probably liked this time of night most because there was no crime, villains had to go to sleep at some point, and they’d yet to come across someone who had the ability to avoid sleep deprivation. Yuuri sighs. He supposed even if they did, he wouldn’t have much of a struggle keeping up, he didn’t think he knew anyone else who was as big a night owl as him. But then, it’s kind of an important trait if you want to be a superhero.

 

“Hey Eros, how would you describe me?”

 

He turned to look at his partner.

 

“What?”

 

“How would you describe me?” Phichit shoved his phone in front of Yuuris’ face, who squinted at the sudden bright light.

 

“Would you say I’m A. Creative, B. open-minded, C. aggressive, or D. opportunistic?” He stared at Yuuri expectantly. Yuuri squinted.

 

“Are you still taking that superhero dating quiz? I thought you finished that like half an hour ago?”

 

“What? Oh! No way man, that was a ‘what superhero would fall for you the quickest’ quiz, this one’s different” Phichit said as he settled back into his slouched position against the same bar as Yuuri

 

“Right…” Yuuri eyed him warily. “You do know they’re all basically a lie right? None of them actually mean anything”

 

Phichit, ever the drama queen, grasped his chest in mock horror and gasped dramatically.

 

“ _NO_! You don’t say!? However will I find my superhero soulmate now?” He swooned onto Yuuris’ shoulder.

 

Yuuri punched him in the arm playfully.

 

“Ow! Ok ok too much” he chuckled. “They’re just a bit of fun though” He leaned closer again “Are you saying you’re not interested in finding your superhero soulmate?”

 

Yuuri visibly cringed.

 

“No offense to the others, but I really don’t think any of them are really my type..” he said slowly, as if that would make it less insulting.

 

A voice suddenly popped up in both their headsets, startling them.

 

“I’d just like to say, I take great offense to that, Eros”

 

Phichit snorted.

 

“Don’t worry Emil, your totally my type” he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Thank you, Techno” Emil sniffed. “If only my dear superhero soulmate here would feel the same.” He said in a mock teary voice.

They heard some rustling behind Emils mic and a shout that almost sounded like “I’m not your superhero soulmate! Stop telling people that!”

 

“Alas he has yet to accept it”

 

“Is everyone taking that superhero quiz?” Yuuri questioned, slightly appalled.

 

“get with the times Eros, these are the big craze right now, people always want to know more about the city’s biggest celebrities, and whether they’re datable.”

 

“I thought them not knowing anything was the point” he mumbled.

 

Phichit stood up from his position and stretched.

 

“Well, superhero soulmate or not, its recall time, right?”

 

“That it is my young padawan”

 

Yuuri snorted, and stood up as well.

 

Quiet nights were definitely his favourite, if not for the lack of crime then for the people he spent his time with.

 

They were a bizarre mix, the age range only really varying from high school age to college. A ragtag team of overpowered teenagers and young adults that found each other one way or another and just made It work. The crime rate in the city had dropped by a whopping 75% since they had started and Yuuri couldn’t deny that he felt a little proud of that. but even despite that, people would still openly challenge them, and the police weren’t exactly huge fans of theirs either. Unsurprising, but it still meant they had to be incredibly cautious, never overstepping boundaries or breaking too many rules, even despite working outside of the law.

But despite the animosity, a large portion of the city fawned over them, and Yuuri wasn’t sure how to feel about that part either. He’d never been great with too much attention, hence why he’d like to keep his mysterious double life just that, as mysterious as possible.

He climbed up onto the bar railing he had been leaning against earlier and breathed deeply, holding his hand out in front of him. A large circular disk formed in front of him, clear as glass and he stepped onto it confidently. It wobbled a little under his weight but soon held still and he waited for Phichit, who was rummaging through his pockets.

 

“Can’t find your board again?”

 

Phichit made an annoyed whining sound. “I swear to god I need to make this thing light up or something, why do we always have to work in the dark?”

 

Yuuri laughed softly. “if you wanna patrol during broad daylight be my guest”

 

But his comment went unheard. Phichit suddenly made a triumphant “Ha!” and pulled out a tiny metal ball with a tiny button sticking out awkwardly. He clicked it and the ball made several whirring and ticking sounds as it expanded and unfolded to make Techno’s signature weapon, his hover board. Not the most traditional weapon but it suited Phichit perfectly, full of gadgets and weapons of all sorts. And, of course, a selfie function.

A few more seconds of adjustment and then they were off, soaring through the city, weaving through buildings and round bridges and Yuuri couldn’t help but feel the exhilaration through his skin. The wind whipped at his legs and torso but he wouldn’t slow down. As they grew closer to their retrospective houses he heard Phichit shout over the wind.

 

“You never answered my question!”

 

“Which one?”

 

“How would you describe me? Creative-ack“ he dodged an overhanging sign but soon veered back. “open-minded, aggressive, or opportunistic?”

 

Yuuri paused for thought.

 

“definitely opportunistic”

 

they parted ways and Yuuri watched for a few seconds as Phichit trailed off down his neighbouring street. Then he yawned, and realised the sun was starting to rise, and that he really needed to sleep.

His house was easy to spot, mainly due to the fact that it was about two floors taller than every other house on his street. His parents’ idea to start a Japanese restaurant and B&B in the middle of a suburban area was innovative to say the least and did strangely well for itself, hence their much-needed extra floors. He hovered over the roof for a second, aimed for the open window he had left through, and dropped straight into his bedroom.

Stuffing his costume under his bed, he finally allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

 

 

The moment he hit his bed, his morning alarm went off.


End file.
